RailPony's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 8: Gordon takes Everyone to Pleasure Island Where The Fun Begins.
Here is RailPony's eighth Thomas/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Gordon as Barker *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Smudger as Lampwick *Percy as Pinocchio *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *(Gordon speeds along, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, and red Express coach) *Gordon: Giddy up! *Thomas: (coughing as he, hauling Annie and Clarabel, rides in the undercarriage...) Well, here we go again. *Smudger: (while hauling six freight cars) My name’s Smudger. What’s yours? *Percy: (while hauing four freight cars and a caboose) Percy. *Smudger: Ever been to Pleasure Island? *Percy: Uh-uh, but Mr. Duck gave me--- *Smudger: Me neither, but they say it’s a swell joint; no school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. *Percy: Duck gave me--- *Smudger: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it’s all free! *Percy: Duck--- *Smudger: Boy that’s the place. I can hardly wait! *(The coach gets onto a boat, and soon they arrive on the Island, with carnival rides and attractions galore...) *Food Barker: Right here, boys! Right here. Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It’s all free, boys, it's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! *Big Animatronic Rough House Man: The rough house, the rough house. It’s the roughest toughest joint ya ever seen. Come in and pick a fight, boys. (boys rush into the tent and fight each other; Percy (with a pie and ice cream cone) and Smudger (eating a chicken) observe...) *Smudger: Oh boy, a scrap! Come on. Let’s go in and poke somebody in the nose. *Percy: Why? *Smudger: Just for the fun of it. *Percy: Okay, Smudger. (they go in, Percy imitating Smudger's walk...) *Tobacco Row Barker: Tobacco Row, Tobacco Row. Get your cigars, cigarettes and chewin’ tobacco. Come in and smoke your heads off! There’s nobody here to stop you! *Thomas: Percy? (coughing and trying to avoid being stomped on) Percy! There’s something phony about all this. I gotta get him outta here! *Model Home Barker: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It’s open for destruction and it’s all yours boys, it's all yours! (kids are wrecking everything on the model home in sight) *Smudger: (strikes a match on the Mona Lisa and lights a cigar) What did I tell ya? Ain’t this a swell joint? *Percy: Yeah! Being bad’s a lot of fun, ain’t it? *Smudger: Yeah, uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass window. (smashes the glass window by grabbing and throwing a brick) *Gordon: All right now. Hop to it, you blokes. (cracks his whip) Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock ‘em tight! *(Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney obey and shut the big gates and lock them tight) Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy enough rope and he’ll soon make a jackass of himself. (laughs a wicked laugh). Category:RailPony